Everything is filling thrill !
by Jes Cullen-Malfoy
Summary: *Tout est une question de frisson!* : Une journée normale qui vire au cauchemar. La peur de mourrir peut tout faire basculer ! Edward et Bella ne se connaissent pas mais, ils vont vivre une drôle d'aventure.
1. Partie 1 sur 2

**Auteur : **Jes Cullen-Malfoy

**Titre : **Everything is filling thrill !** _*_**_Tout est une question de frisson !*_

**Rated : **M

**Couple : **Edward/Bella

**Information : **Ce texte avait été écrit suite à un concours. Le thème était « Une rencontre, une nuit » pour Allocop'

* * *

**Note d'auteure : **Ce TwoShot _« anciennement Os » est retravaillé. Ayant adapté le texte à l'univers Harry Potter, j'en ai profité pour l'améliorer un peu. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, que vous soyez nouveau lecteur ou ancien._

* * *

**Partie 1/2**

* * *

**Edward Pov**

- Je ne veux pas que tu y ailles… je n'aime pas te savoir dans ces engins là, me dit ma femme.

Combien de fois je devais lui dire que je ne craignais rien ?

Depuis mon adolescence, je faisais ça et j'étais toujours vivant.

- Mon amour… je… tu… on ne va pas encore recommencer comme la dernière fois quand même… j'aime faire ça, sentir le vent dans mes cheveux et ce sentiment de liberté qui prend possession de moi, lui dis-je.

- Et bien, pense un peu à moi et à Carlie quand tu seras dans ton engin de malheur!

Sur ce, elle me fit quand même un baiser et partit vers la cuisine. Ma petite princesse étant encore à l'école, je pouvais partir. Rien que de savoir que demain je serais enfin dans « The Attraction » j'en avais le cœur qui battait la chamade.

Je pris mon sac de voyage et pris ensuite la direction du garage. Ayant pas mal de route à faire, j'avais sélectionné une bonne playlist pour la route.

Ce soir, j'arriverais à mon hôtel, demain je vivrais le grand frisson et après demain, je serais de nouveau chez moi à tout faire pour me faire pardonner, une fois de plus.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Cela faisait une bonne heure que je roulais quand mon téléphone se mit à sonner. J'enclenchais le kit main libre et dis :

- Allô !

- Papa… tu es parti sans me faire un bisou!

- Pardonne-moi ma petite puce mais tu étais à l'école.

- C'n'est pas juste… je voulais un bisou!

J'étais sûr qu'elle boudait en cet instant.

- Je te fais plein de gros bisous ma chérie… maman est à côté de toi ? Demandai-je.

- Oui… MAMAN, PAPA ! Tu rentres quand papa ?

- Dans deux dodos ma chérie… je te téléphonerai juste avant que tu ne dormes… d'accord ?

- Oouuuuuuiiiiiiiii… tiens, je te passe maman.

Je l'entendis dire quelque chose et ensuite j'entendis une respiration.

- Quoi ? Dit-elle sèchement.

- Mon bébé, ne sois pas en colère… tu sais que je t'aime très fort alors s'il te plaît ne remet pas ça, dis-je plus sèchement à mon tour.

À chaque fois elle me faisait une crise, mais merde, quand elle m'avait connu, je le faisais déjà alors et puis je ne le fais pas tous les jours non plus, seulement quelques fois par an, grand maximum.

- C'est bon, mais s'il te plaît… promet moi que c'est la dernière fois que tu fais ça… avec tout ce qu'on entend j'ai de plus en plus peur et je ne veux pas te perdre mon amour. Tu as une femme et une fille… tu n'as plus dix sept ans Edward, dit-elle la tristesse dans la voix.

Là, elle marquait un point. Mais j'aimais faire ça ! Je devais pourtant penser à elles, alors je pris tout mon courage et lui dis:

- Promis mon bébé, c'est là dernière fois. Je vais te laisser, je te téléphone en arrivant à l'hôtel.

- Ok… merci… bye

Elle raccrocha et je soufflais de frustration.

Et voila au bout de six ans, elle avait enfin réussi à m'enlever ça.

Putain, j'allais en profiter cette fois et vraiment !

Le reste du trajet se passa dans le calme et en musique. Je voyais défiler les voitures, les panneaux annonçant les États que je traversais et je pouvais dire que je m'ennuyais ferme.

D'habitude les longs trajets, je les faisais avec ma femme et ma fille alors niveau silence je pouvais oublier. J'avais dû faire aussi quelques haltes pour me dégourdir les jambes et faire le plein d'essence.

**Bella Pov**

Je n'en revenais pas, j'avais gagné deux entrées pour le Parc de Disney. Je n'y étais jamais allée. Et là, j'étais chez moi, attendant patiemment ma seule amie, Angéla. Je lui avais proposé de m'accompagner pour y aller. D'ailleurs, je regardais ma montre et vis qu'elle était en retard de quinze bonnes minutes. J'allais attendre encore dix minutes puis je lui téléphonerais pour en savoir plus.

Pendant mon attente, mon téléphone se mit à sonner :

- Allô.

- Bella… c'est moi, dit excuse-moi mais je ne pourrais pas venir avec toi, me dit Angéla.

Ma poisse me poursuivra toujours. J'aurai du m'en douter.

- C'est pas grave Angie, une autre fois peut être... je ne pense pas que...

- Non, non, non Bella, tu vas y aller quand même… tu dois vivre un peu et si j'étais venue avec toi, tu y serais allée alors tu vas y aller, un point c'est tout. Si tu n'y va pas, je te traine dans les magasins le restant de tes jours…

Je pouvais entendre au son de sa voix qu'elle ne plaisantait pas. En même temps, ce n'était pas la mort d'y aller seule, je l'étais déjà la plupart du temps. J'étais lamentable, j'avais vingt quatre ans et j'étais seule avec comme seule amie Angéla.

- Bon, ok. Je t'appelle à mon retour. Et dit à ton patron que c'est un sale con de ne pas t'avoir accordé ton congé ! Dis-je.

- Ouais… je lui dirais dans mes rêves… allez Bella… amuse toi bien et mange pas trop de barbe à papa.

- Merci et pour ce qui est des barbes à papa, je ne promets rien. Ciao.

Sur ce, je raccrochais et décidais de partir dans une petite demi-heure vu que j'y allais seule. Le parc n'était qu'a deux heures de route.

J'y allais, je faisais l'attraction inaugurée aujourd'hui et je revenais…

Angie m'avait dit d'y aller, pas d'y passer ma journée.

Je me mis donc à lire un peu avant de prendre la route. Je pris mon roman du moment et repris ma lecture où je l'avais arrêtée la veille.

**Edward Pov**

Je venais enfin de me poser sur le lit. La route m'avait tué. Je me faisais vieux pour ces trucs. Si mon meilleur ami m'entendait, il me traiterait de chochotte mais je ne sentais plus mon derrière et encore moins ma jambe droite. Je venais quand même de rouler plus de neuf heures d'affilées.

Tout en restant allongé, je sortis mon portable pour appeler mes deux amours. Après trois sonneries, ça répondit enfin.

- Tanya ?

Je ne savais pas si c'était ma fille ou ma femme qui avait décroché.

- Papa…

C'était ma fille. Je jetai un œil à ma montre et vis qu'il était déjà plus de vingt trois heures.

- Tu ne dors pas mon ange ? Il est tard...

- J'attendais mon bisou… alors papa et mon bisou ? Demanda-t-elle après une petite pause.

Je rigolais au ton que ma fille avait pris. La petite teigne avait tout du ton militaire de son parrain – Jasper, militaire de carrière, mari de d'Alice, ma soeur.

Je fis un bisou dans le vide et dis :

- Voilà, maintenant passe le téléphone à maman et va au lit p'tite puce.

- Merci papa… et à dans deux dodos !

J'entendis des bruits puis un bisou et les escaliers dévalés par ma fille. Elle était petite mais on ne pouvait pas la louper, elle me rappelait mon gros ours de frère, Emmett.

- Oh mon amour, j'étais inquiète… ça va, tu n'es pas trop fatigué malgré la longue route ? Demanda ma femme.

Elle ne m'en voulait plus… au moins c'était déjà ça de gagné.

- Je suis esquinté bébé, je ne sens plus mes jambes et mon cul, sans parler de mes yeux qui se ferment tout seuls. J'aimerais tant que tu sois là, près de moi… nue

Je ris et continuai en demandant :

-… et toi, la petite a été sage ?

Depuis quelque temps, Carlie était difficile avec sa mère, elle lui faisait une vie infernale… à n'y rien comprendre.

- A part le fait qu'elle n'a pas voulue me dire bonjour quand je suis allée la chercher à l'école, qu'elle n'a pas voulue manger et qu'elle n'a pas voulue aller dormir sans ton bisou et surtout les cris poussés toutes les cinq minutes… tout a été parfait, répondit-elle ironique.

- Quand je rentrerais, j'aurai une bonne discussion avec elle… j'en parlerais aussi à mon père, après tout il est psy. C'est peut être juste une phase par laquelle certains enfants passent à cet âge là.

- Ouais… je vais te laisser, elle m'appelle. Je t'aime et reviens nous vite mon chéri.

- Je t'aime aussi mon bébé… bisou.

Je raccrochais et me déshabillais pour prendre une douche en vitesse. Sentir l'eau bien chaude décontracta mes muscles douloureux à cause de la route.

Une fois ma douche terminée, je me séchais rapidement et m'engouffrais sous la couette pour laisser Morphée prendre possession de moi.

**Bella pov**

J'étais dans la file d'attente pour l'attraction du siècle, paraît-il.

Pour moi, c'était juste un grand huit, version améliorée, mais je voulais le tenter. Je n'étais pas friande de ces choses-là d'habitude mais quand j'avais vu le lancement à la télévision chez Angéla, j'avais voulu l'essayer. Et me voilà, deux semaines plus tard dans ladite file d'attente.

Les gens, même s'ils faisaient la queue, bousculaient les autres sans cesse. Moi, si petite et si insignifiante me faisait bousculer toutes les deux secondes.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Après enfin une bonne heure d'attente, j'arrivais à la fin de la queue.

Je me dirigeais de sorte d'être assise au milieu. Je devais encore attendre trois départs et puis s'était enfin à mon tour. Je ne sentais plus mes pieds tellement j'étais restée debout.

Avant d'embarquer, je vis le couple devant moi prendre place et c'est là que je me sentis seule une fois de plus, je n'avais personne pour s'asseoir et m'accompagner. Je vis l'engin partir à toute vitesse et j'eus déjà mal au ventre.

Pourquoi étais-je ici ?

Le bruit était assourdissant et on pouvait entendre les cris des passagers actuels. Je vis le deuxième engin s'arrêter devant moi et les gens en descendre. La barrière de sécurité s'ouvrit et j'avançais d'un pas incertain vers ce tube bleu et jaune.

Une fois installée, un garçon vint vérifier si les barrières étaient bien verrouillées, puis j'entendis :

- Une place, il reste une place !

- Moi, cria une voix d'homme.

J'entendis des pas et des gens rouspéter quand je vis une forme noire s'asseoir à côté de moi. Je n'avais même pas imaginée une seconde que c'était de la place vide à côté de moi dont le garçon avait parlé.

L'agent de sécurité, comme je les appelais, refit son inspection et cria à un autre gars qu'il pouvait lancer la machine.

Instinctivement, je fermai les yeux.

**Edward pov **

Mon hôtel étant dans le centre ville, j'avais pu faire une grasse matinée, ce que j'avais fait sans demander mon reste.

J'étais maintenant dans la queue de « The Attraction » et je pouvais déjà dire que j'en avais pour un petit temps d'attente. La seule chose déplaisante dans ces queues, c'était les bousculades incessantes. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi les gens réagissaient comme ça, car dès qu'ils avaient franchi une certaine ligne, chose faite, ils étaient sûrs de vivre la sensation qu'ils recherchaient.

Voyant que j'arrivais au bout, je commençais à regarder attentivement les personnes me précédent.

Pourquoi ?

J'étais seul donc si une personne devant moi l'était aussi, je pourrais aisément prendre place, dépassant ainsi plusieurs personnes et gagnant quelques minutes. Je ne voulais pas m'éterniser dans le parc, l'attraction faite, je rentrerai à l'hôtel, prendrai un repas et dormirai dans le but de prendre des forces pour le voyage de retour qui m'attendait.

**OoOoOoOoO**

A présent, je devais encore attendre six départs pour enfin essayer cette petite merveille. Je pouvais voir que le prochain embarquement était fait d'une personne seule… mais je ne pouvais en être réellement sûr, alors je me tenais aux aguets pour prendre la place de libre si demande il y avait.

Ma prière fut exhaussée car on cria qu'il restait une place, chose que je m'empressais de prendre. Je courus littéralement vers le siège vide quand je vis qu'il s'agissait bien de la jeune femme que j'avais repérée plus tôt.

Je ne m'attardai pas sur elle et descendis la barre de sécurité. C'était une sorte de grand « V » qui se posait sur les épaules avec deux poignées pour pouvoir se tenir, cela promettait de grands frissons.

Je vis ensuite le gars dire que l'on pouvait y aller. Mon cœur commença alors à battre plus vite dans l'appréhension de ce qui allait suivre.

J'étais un mordu des grands huit et autres depuis mon adolescence et celui-ci était prometteur, cinq pentes à environ 80°, quatre vrilles et pas moins de neuf boucles de tailles différentes dont une de cent vingt huit mètres de hauteur. Je ne pouvais donc pas cacher ma joie. Cette attraction était un concentré de pure adrénaline.

C'était mes cheveux qui allaient encore en prendre un coup.

La machine partit comme un boulet de canon et un grand sourire s'étala sur mon visage.

Nous entamâmes la première montée et certaines personnes crièrent déjà.

Moi, je m'accrochais aux poignées fermement car je n'aimais jamais les premières montées, allez savoir pourquoi.

Quelques secondes plus tard, nous dévalâmes la descente à toute vitesse et mon cœur battit la chamade.

Putain que c'était bon, cette sensation de liberté !

Je voyais à peine les paysages défiler devant les yeux tellement nous allions vite. Je pouvais entendre la fille à côté de moi hurler comme une hystérique.

Je tournais ma tête vers elle et vis qu'elle avait ses yeux fermés, elle ne profitait même pas de la vue, pensai-je.

Puis soudain, je vis la « grande boucle » et déglutis. C'était la plus grande que je n'aurais jamais essayé et ce serait la dernière vue ma promesse à ma petite femme.

Nous montâmes quelques secondes plus tard la grande pente qui nous mènerait droit dedans, et cela à grande vitesse.

Je pouvais entendre chaque bruit de la chaine qui nous tractait et chaque cri de ma « coéquipière ».

**Bella Pov**

J'avais toujours les yeux fermés et je n'étais pas prête à les ouvrir.

Je sentis tout à coup mon cœur partir de nouveau dans mes chaussettes et présumai que nous étions de nouveau en train de tomber. Je pouvais sentir le vent fouetter mon visage sans délicatesse… quoi ? C'est fini ?

Pas possible ! Déjà ?

J'ouvre un œil et panique immédiatement.

Nous sommes coincés ou je rêve ?

J'ouvris alors les yeux bien grands et je me rendis compte que je ne rêvais pas. Nous étions bel et bien bloqués. Je me tournais alors vers mon voisin :

- C'est normal ? Demandai-je complètement paniquée.

- Je ne pense pas… mais cela ne va pas durer.

Il avait l'air confiant mais je ne pouvais pas le croire. Je fis l'erreur de regarder en bas et la hauteur me fit perdre mes moyens et je dis :

- Mon Dieu, je ne veux pas mourir, pitié!

- Seigneur, il ne manquait plus que ça !

- Quoi, quoi, QUOI ? Demandai-je rapidement.

- Rien, calmez-vous… vous me donnez mal à la tête et le fait d'être tête en bas ne nous aide déjà pas.

Mon dieu, j'allais mourir d'une remontée de sang au cerveau.

Je commençai alors à pleurer comme une enfant.

- Comment vous appelez-vous ? Entendis-je

Je ne savais pas répondre… Je pleurais à chaudes larmes.

Puis, tout à coup, une réalité me frappa. Nous étions tête en bas, accrochés uniquement par une barrière de sécurité qui pouvait s'ouvrir à tout moment. Je m'agrippai alors fermement aux poignées comme si ma vie en dépendait, d'ailleurs c'était le cas.

- Be... Be… Be… Bella, réussis-je à dire entre deux sanglots.

- Bella, calmez-vous… il ne va rien nous arriver.

Mais il commençait vraiment à m'énerver celui là !

N'avait-il aucun sens de survie ?

Nous étions bloqués à plus de cent mètres de hauteur, la tête en bas et qui plus est, les sécurités pouvaient flancher à tout moment, ce qui entrainerait notre mort certaine. Et je devais me calmer ?

Je sortis de mes gonds et dis :

- Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez vous ? On peut mourir à tout moment et vous, vous me dites que je ne dois pas m'inquiéter ! Vous êtes un malade ! Moi je tiens à ma vie, je dois encore vivre des tas de choses… je suis trop jeune pour mourir !

Et je refondis en larmes.

La peur s'immisçait en moi petit à petit. Je me maudis d'avoir voulu essayer cette satané machine qui allait causer ma mort.

En pensant à cela, je me rendis compte qu'à part Angie, personne n'allait me pleurer, ayant perdu mes parents très jeunes. Je n'avais pas de petit copain, et pour couronner le tout, je ne parlais même pas à mes voisins de palier.

**Edward Pov**

Sa tirade m'avait fait réfléchir, et si cette fille avait raison ? Si on allait mourir ici, aujourd'hui ?

Je n'avais même pas embrassé ma fille et la dernière fois que j'avais vue ma femme, nous nous étions disputés.

Je ne devais pas mourir, je ne voulais pas mourir.

Putain, cette nana était arrivée à me donner la peur qu'il ne fallait surtout pas avoir.

Je jetai alors un coup d'œil vers elle et vis qu'elle pleurait.

- Bella, dis-je, ne pleurez pas, cela n'arrangera rien… à part à vous épuiser. Je suis sûr et certain, que cela ne va pas durer.

Elle ne dit rien mais d'après ce que j'entendais, elle pleurait encore plus. Je pris alors sa main dans la mienne dans le but de la calmer.

- Écoutez, vous avez bien quelqu'un qui vous attend… pensez à cette personne et à tout l'amour que vous éprouvez pour elle…

Moi, j'en faisais déjà de même avec ma femme et ma fille.

- Je... je… je n'ai pers... personne, me dit-elle entre deux sanglots.

- Allons, une femme comme vous a bien un petit ami ou quelque chose dans le genre !

Ben oui, je ne pouvais pas la voir entièrement mais rien que son visage avait l'air magnifique. Elle se mit à rire. Pourquoi riait-elle ?

- Pourquoi riez-vous ? Ne pus-je m'empêcher de demander après un petit moment, voyant que son rire n'en finissait pas.

- Vous me parlez d'un petit copain alors que je n'ai même jamais embrassé même un homme voir même une femme. Je suis seule avec une seule amie. Je suis tellement insignifiante qu'une seule personne pleurera ma mort. Je suis une merde, dit-elle avant de retomber en sanglot.

Gardant toujours sa main dans la mienne, je fermais les yeux pour reprendre courage. Ce qu'elle venait de dire, ne pouvait pas être vrai. Une belle femme comme elle ne pouvait pas ne pas avoir déjà embrassé un homme.

Je ne comprenais pas comment une fille comme elle ne pouvait pas, ne pas avoir embrassé quelqu'un. Il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas la draguer.

Aveugle ou marié avec une fille, me dit une petite voix.

Effectivement, je n'étais pas aveugle mais je n'étais pas libre.

**Bella Pov**

Pourquoi lui avais-je dit tout cela ?

Peut être pour m'enlever ce poids, ne pas mourir seule et incomprise. Mais je ne pouvais penser à rien d'autre qu'à sa main dans la mienne. Elle me serrait de plus en plus.

S'en rendait-il au moins compte ?

Je me tournais à cette question pour le voir. Je pouvais dire qu'il était assez beau, un canon quoi pour faire simple. Au moins, j'allais mourir en bonne compagnie.

- On va mourir… j'en suis sûr, dis-je la voix tremblotante.

- Mais non, et quand nous sortirons d'ici, on en rigolera… et je suis certain que vous trouverez une personne qui pourra vous rendre heureuse et vous aimer de toutes les façons possibles.

_Il était peut être beau mais il était con_. J'avais vingt quatre ans, alors je pense que si je devais vraiment avoir ce qu'il venait de dire, j'aurai au moins déjà embrassée quelqu'un ou juste m'être faite draguer. Même juste me faire regarder différemment que ce que je recevais en générale, un regard vide, me ferait croire que ce qu'il venait de me dire était possible.

Je me demandais tout à coup quel âge il avait… et s'il était célibataire ou pas. J'étais sûre qu'il n'était pas libre, c'est pour ça qu'il m'avait dit toutes ces choses, il ne les pensait pas, il me mentait pour… pour je ne sais quelle raison.

- Au fait, vous savez comment je m'appelle mais moi j'ignore votre prénom, dis-je en serrant sa main.

- Je m'appelle Edward… enchanté Bella.

Il fit un geste de haut en bas ou plutôt de bas en haut comme une poignée de main. Je laissais alors un rire sortir de ma bouche. Edward restait calme malgré la situation. Comment faisait-il ?

- Comment faites-vous pour rester aussi calme Edward ? Demandai-je le plus bas possible mais pour qu'il l'entende quand même.

- Et bien, je vais être honnête avec vous, je pense à ma femme et à ma fille, me dit-il en se retournant pour me regarder.

Je le savais, il était marié en plus et avait un enfant.

Voyons Bella, me dit une petite voix, tu ne pensais quand même pas qu'il pensait ce qu'il t'a dit tantôt… tu es une fille insignifiante et tu resteras seule toute ta vie, tu mourras vierge.

D'ailleurs, ma mort allait sonner dans pas longtemps, me dis-je à moi-même en réponse à cette petite voix.

- Quel âge avez-vous Bella ? Me demanda-t-il après quelques minutes de silence, ma main toujours dans la sienne.

- Vingt quatre ans, répondis-je en réalisant que j'allais mourir alors que j'aurais pu vivre encore le double voir plus. Et vous ? M'empressai-je d'ajouter.

- J'ai vingt sept ans et ma fille à cinq ans… elle s'appelle Carlie et je ne lui ai pas dit au revoir, dit-il avant de fondre en larmes.

Merde. Je faisais quoi, moi ? Je ne savais pas quoi dire.

**Edward Pov**

Je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de parler de ma fille, pourquoi ?

Rien que de parler d'elle, m'avait fait constater que je ne lui avais même pas dis au revoir. Et si je mourrais aujourd'hui, elle n'aurait même pas de souvenir de moi, à part notre bisou au téléphone. J'étais un père indigne et rien que ça me fit pleurer.

Je n'avais rien à faire ici, cela n'était plus de mon âge, j'avais une famille et des responsabilités et j'étais venu risquer ma vie pour un frisson et de l'adrénaline, j'étais vraiment un con.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Une heure était passée et ma voisine n'avait plus rien dit.

On pouvait entendre les passagers de l'attraction commencer à pleurer et hurler qu'on leur vienne en aide. Moi, je pleurais juste sachant pertinemment que crier n'accélérerait pas la chose.

En plus, le fait d'avoir la tête à l'envers n'arrangeait rien, je commençais à avoir mal au crane et j'avais peur de tomber dans les pommes. Je ne voulais pas m'évanouir, je voulais rester lucide. La seule chose qui me rappelait le cauchemar dans lequel j'étais, était la main de Bella dans la mienne. Je ne l'avais pas lâchée une seule seconde, comme si le fait de lui tenir la main m'empêchait de paniquer comme le reste des gens.

D'ailleurs, nos mains étaient moites à présent.

- Edward ? Entendis-je.

Je me tournais vers elle autant que je le pouvais. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

- Oui, dis-je la voix étranglée par le flot de larmes silencieuses qui débordaient des miens.

- Je suis contente de ne pas mourir seule… merci d'être là.

Je vis ensuite des larmes sortir de ses yeux pour aller s'écraser dans ses cheveux. Je serrai sa main encore plus et lui fis un hochement de tête. Moi aussi j'étais étrangement content de ne pas être seul mais j'aurais vraiment aimé ne pas être là… j'aurais dû être avec ma femme et ma fille en train de faire un truc, n'importe quoi.

Je me mis alors à penser à mes proches. A mon frère Emmett, qui devrait se débrouiller sans moi pour l'entreprise, à ma petite Alice, ma soeur avec laquelle je m'étais une énième fois disputé au sujet de ma femme.

En parlant de dispute, je ne pus faire autrement que penser à mon père avec qui je venais à peine de me réconcilier. J'avais passé deux ans sans lui parler, deux ans de manqués avec mon père, et tout ça à propos de mes études abandonnées… en cours d'internat. J'avais remarqué que la médecine n'était pas pour moi et cela avait mis mon père en colère car selon lui, je gâchais ma vie en stoppant net mes études, et je devais penser à ma femme et ma fille.

**Bella Pov**

_« Je suis contente de ne pas mourir seule… merci d'être là. »_

Après lui avoir dit ça, j'avais pu voir qu'il était de nouveau dans ses pensées.

Moi, je n'avais personne à qui penser. Angéla était certes mon amie mais je n'avais pas tant que ça de souvenirs précis et cela me frustrait… j'aurais aimé me souvenir de nos délires avant de mourir.

Je commençais à avoir mal au crane à force d'avoir la tête en bas. Je ne voulais pas mourir comme ça, je ne voulais pas mourir. Prise d'une crise de panique, je sentis une pression sur ma main.

- Bella, calmez-vous… s'il vous plaît.

Le fait d'entendre sa voix, me rappela que je n'étais pas seule. Après quelques minutes, je ne sus pas ce qui me prit de lui demander ça, mais je le fis quand même :

- Me trouvez-vous belle, sortable en tant que petite amie… A votre avis, suis-je "embrassable" ?

J'avais déballé toutes mes questions en un temps record et quand les mots me frappèrent, je m'empressais de lui dire.

- Ne me répondez pas… s'il vous plaît…

Pourquoi avais-je demandé ça ? A un homme marié en plus ! Comme s'il pouvait me regarder de cette façon.

Je secouai la tête et avec une petite pointe de déception, je me rendis compte qu'il fit ce que je lui avais demandé.

Je n'entendis plus rien venant de lui jusqu'à ce que l'engin reprenne, enfin, son mouvement.

Je soupirai de bonheur en sachant que je n'allai tout compte fait, pas mourir.

**Edward Pov**

Au moment où j'allais lui dire que la réponse était oui pour tout, elle m'avait demandé de ne pas lui répondre et j'en étais soulagé car sur l'instant, j'aurais vraiment aimé l'embrasser aussi passionnément qu'un humain pouvait le faire… car cette jeune femme en avait besoin.

Non mais franchement, elle avait vingt quatre ans et elle n'avait jamais été embrassée… ma femme avait perdu sa virginité à quinze ans, moi si je comptais bien, j'avais perdu mon pucelage à seize ans alors je n'arrivais tout simplement pas à la croire. Mais bon, elle n'avait pas l'air de me mentir.

Moi, mon premier baiser était avec ma voisine Cathy et j'avais 11 ans… Si je réfléchissais mieux, je pouvais me souvenir que c'était avec Tanya que j'avais eu mon premier rapport et j'en avais un très bon souvenir… tout c'était bien passé sauf la durée qui avait été assez rapide mais bon, j'avais seize ans, alors.

Perdu dans mes pensées, je sentis tout à coup mon corps bouger et quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de découvrir avec bonheur que l'attraction s'était remise en marche. Je serrai alors la main de ma voisine et laissai un soupir de contentement sortir de mes lèvres.

Ne voulant pas me souvenir de ce moment, je fermai les yeux…

J'avais failli perdre ma vie pour ça, pour un stupide frisson…

Nous étions bientôt arrivés quand je pris mon courage et dis, gardant toujours mes yeux fermés :

- Bella ?

- Oui, lâcha-t-elle comme si elle avait retenu sa respiration depuis un long moment

- La réponse à vos questions est « oui ». Vous êtes une belle femme, si je n'étais pas marié et père de famille, j'aurai très bien pu vous inviter à sortir et je n'aurais eu aucun regret à vous embrasser, dis-je toujours sans la regarder.

Elle ne répondit rien et dès que notre machine s'immobilisa, les médecins s'occupèrent de nous. Je devais dire que de me retrouver la tête à nouveau à l'endroit, me rendit très malade.

La dernière chose que je vis avant de sombrer dans le noir, fut un tas de médecins, ainsi que pratiquement tous les passagers de l'attraction qui tombaient dans les pommes.

**Bella Pov**

- Mademoiselle… mademoiselle, entendis-je.

- Heu, oui, soufflai-je agacée.

Je voulais rentrer chez moi.

- Vous devez signer ici et ici et vous pourrez rentrer chez vous.

Je pris le stylo qu'elle me tendit et signai les formulaires de sortie. Il était passé vingt trois heures, alors même si j'avais vécu un cauchemar, même si j'étais tombée dans les pommes, je voulais rentrer chez moi.

J'apposais donc ma signature et saluais la dame de l'accueil avant de quitter ce hall d'hôpital.

Je passais à présent les portes et sentir le vent frais sur moi me fit un bien fou, j'étais vivante et sans problème de santé. Le seul problème en vue : ma voiture était toujours sur le parking du parc, je devais donc trouver un taxi.

Je me dirigeais vers la rue dans l'espoir de trouver mon bonheur quand j'entendis:

- Bella ?

Je me retournais vers le son de cette voix, sa voix… La voix d'Edward.

- Je suis ravi de voir qu'ils vous ont relâchée, me dit-il en s'avançant vers moi.

- Oui, je viens juste de sortir… vous aussi, ils vous ont relâché, dis-je en restant sur place.

- A l'instant. Vous, ça va mieux ? Demanda-t-il à un mètre de moi.

Je ne pus qu' hocher la tête en réponse.

- Bon, je vais vous laisser et bonne chance Bella… pour tout.

Sur ce, il marcha vers la rue, chose que je fis deux secondes plus tard. Il dû le remarquer car il s'arrêta.

- Vous allez où comme ça ? Me demande-t-il

Pouvais-je lui dire ? Je pensais que oui, il ne ressemblait pas à un pervers, ni à un psychopathe.

- Et bien, là, je dois prendre un taxi pour retourner chercher ma voiture sur le parking du parc et ensuite, j'ai environ deux bonnes heures de route pour atteindre mon petit chez moi, répondis-je.

**Edward Pov**

Était-elle sérieuse ?

Ni une, ni deux, je lui pris le bras et la retournais vers moi pour qu'elle me fasse face, s'étant tournée vers un taxi qui arrivait au loin.

- Je ne vous laisserais pas reprendre la route après ce que nous avons affronté aujourd'hui mademoiselle… vous allez venir avec moi à l'hôtel et on vous réservera une chambre.

- Non, je vais rentrer chez moi… en plus, je n'ai rien sur moi à part quelques dollars, vu que je viens de régler les frais hospitaliers.

- Je m'en fous, je payerai votre chambre. Allez venez, insistai-je.

Sur ce, je repris le chemin vers la rue avec Bella qui même si je voyais qu'elle était réticente, me suivait.

Arrivé au bord de la rue, je sifflai un taxi et nous nous y engouffrâmes. Je donnai l'adresse de mon hôtel et le reste du trajet se fit en silence.

- Voilà m'sieur dame… cela fait 15$45

Je réglais la course et laissais un pourboire. Je proposais ensuite ma main à Bella pour qu'elle sorte du taxi, de peur qu'elle décide de partir au parc chercher sa voiture. Mais, soit elle ne la vit pas, soit elle m'ignora complètement. Bien que j'en compris le sens quelques secondes plus tard :

- Écoutez Edward… je vais quand même rentrer chez moi, car je ne veux pas que vous dépensiez de l'argent pour moi et en plus, j'ai besoin de me changer et de prendre une douche. Et je n'ai rien pour faire cela.

Bien essayé mais raté !

- Écoutez, il y a une douche dans chaque chambre et en prime, je vous passerais un short et un t-shirt… je peux même pousser la chose en vous passant un de mes caleçons, dis-je tout sourire.

Je la vis rouler des yeux. Elle ne reprit pas le taxi alors je la tirai vers moi et pris le chemin de la réception.

- Bonsoir, je voudrais une chambre s'il vous plaît.

- Bonsoir. Avez-vous réservé monsieur ? Demanda le réceptionniste.

- Heu… non…

Merde, il n'allait tout de même pas me dire que tout était réservé.

- Je suis navré monsieur mais…

Je le coupais d'un geste de la main et entrainais Bella vers les ascenseurs.

- Mais… mais… où allons nous, me demanda-t-elle la panique dans sa voix.

- Vous allez séjourner dans ma chambre, il y a un divan. Je vous laisserais le lit.

J'appuyai sur le bouton et décidai quand même de la lâcher. Je fus soulagé en voyant qu'elle ne partait pas.

* * *

**Voilà, alors, j'espère que cette première partie vous a plu !**

_Elle fait 18 pages, 5800 mots._

**Je dois aussi vous dire que je n'ai pas fait relire par une béta, la mienne étant surchargée de travail. Néanmoins, j'espère avoir relu assez de fois et enlevé le maximum de faute.**

**La suite ne devrait pas trop tarder, une semaine ou deux. Elle est déjà forcément écrite, mais je dois la relire et la corriger. Et j'ai d'autres choses à faire.**

**Je vous remercie d'avoir lu, et j'espère que vous avez apprécié un minimum. Certains disent que j'écris « **_de la merde_** », j'espère pour vous que ce n'est pas le cas. **

**A part ça, comme d'habitude, je serais vraiment comblée de bonheur de recevoir vos reviews, avec votre avis. C'est un peu mon seul salaire d'auteure et dieu que je vous donne beaucoup de mon temps.**

**Je vais à présent vous laisser et attends vos commentaires.**

**(^-^)**

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy**


	2. Partie 2 sur 2

**Auteur : **Jes Cullen-Malfoy

**Titre :** Everything is filling thrill ! _*__Tout est une question de frisson !*_

**Rated : **M

**Couple : **Edward/Bella

**Information : **Ce texte avait été écrit suite à un concours. Le thème était « Une rencontre, une nuit »

**Particularité : **Voir partie 1/2

* * *

**Note d'auteure :** Et bien, comme promis, me voici après une semaine avec la suite. Elle n'est toujours pas corrigée par une béta, la mienne étant débordée. J'ai fais un monstrueux effort pour tenter d'enlever toutes les fautes, sans en rajouter (^-^) ! Je vous laisse découvrir cette suite et vous retrouve en bas !

**Bonne lecture **

* * *

**Partie 2/2**

* * *

**Bella Pov**

Je venais de fouler le sol de sa chambre et je fus légèrement tendue quand je remarquai que le divan était dans la même pièce que le lit. Mais je n'en dis rien… car même si cela me gênait, je n'aurais jamais su conduire dans mon état, j'étais vannée et fatiguée.

- Vous voulez prendre votre douche maintenant ? Me demande-t-il.

- Vous pouvez me tutoyer Edward…

- Tu veux prendre ta douche maintenant, répéta-t-il.

- Si cela ne vous dérange pas, murmurai-je.

- Tu peux aussi me dire tu. Bref, je vais te donner des vêtements…

Sur ce, il partit à la recherche de mes futurs vêtements dans un sac de sport. Je le vis en sortir un t-shirt noir extrêmement large, un short qui devrait m'arriver aux genoux et … mon dieu… un caleçon « américain ». J'étais sûre d'être toute rouge. C'était _son_ sous-vêtement nom d'un chien !

- Voilà, me dit-il. Par contre, pour le soutien gorge, je n'en ai pas.

Je levais les yeux vers lui et vis qu'il arborait un sourire…

Connard va !

- Merci… je pense que pour une nuit, cela devrait aller.

Je pris ensuite le chemin de la salle d'eau. Je vérifiai deux fois si la porte était bien verrouillée. Une fois sûre que j'allais être tranquille, je me déshabillai et pénétrai dans la cabine de douche.

Par contre, n'ayant pas de linge pour me laver, je dus le faire à la main mais bon c'était déjà ça.

Je pris donc un peu du gel douche déjà présent et m'en étalai partout.

Je levai chaque bras pour me laver, pour m'enlever cette puanteur accumulée toute la sainte journée. La chaleur, la peur et l'attente à l'hôpital avaient été des facteurs très importants pour créer une aussi putride odeur.

Une fois que je fus lavée, je savonnai quand même mes cheveux sachant qu'il y avait peu de chance qu'ils soient brossés.

**Edward Pov**

Je la vis partir dans la salle de bain et je ne pus m'empêcher de rire en entendant le bruit de la serrure à plusieurs reprises. Dès que j'entendis l'eau, je me décidai de téléphoner à ma femme et ma fille.

Je ne dus attendre que trois tonalités.

- Bonsoir ma chérie, comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ? Dis-je sachant que c'était ma fille qui avait décroché.

- Je vais bien sauf que j'ai mal au ventre… j'ai mangé trop de glace.

Je ris devant tant d'innocence.

- Et bien, mange moins de glace et tu n'auras plus mal au ventre. Maman est là ? Ajoutai-je.

- Oui, elle parle à un monsieur.

Un monsieur ? Quel monsieur ?

- Qui ma princesse ? Demandai-je soudain inquiet.

- Le monsieur avec qui tu avais joué chez tonton Memette.

Putain, ce fils de pute de James revenait à la charge… dès que je serais rentré, j'irais lui régler son compte. Mon poing dans sa gueule n'avait pas du suffire quand il était venu chez Emmett.

- Chérie, passe-moi maman s'il te plaît…

Elle ne me répondit même pas et me passa sa mère.

- Allô.

- Tanya, met ce fils de pute dehors immédiatement, m'exclamai-je.

- Alors, bonjour à toi aussi et non, je ne mettrais personne dehors Edward… je suis aussi chez moi que je sache !

- Tanya, je t'ai pardonné ton écart la dernière fois mais cette fois-ci, je ne serais plus aussi tolérant alors tu le fous dehors, dis-je la colère montant en moi.

- Tu crois vraiment que je coucherais avec un homme sous notre toit et avec ma fille dans la maison?

- Cela ne t'a pas gêné quand Carlie était bébé, dis-je. Et encore moins il y a quatre mois ! Bon, je vais raccrocher car j'ai eu une dure journée et je suis épuisé.

Sur ce, je raccrochai.

Et dire que je m'étais disputé avec Alice pour elle. Je lui avais pardonné et là, à peine étais-je parti qu'elle… qu'elle…

- Edward… hello… Edward

Je me retournais pour me rendre compte que Bella était sorti de la salle de bain et qu'elle était devant moi en train de faire des signes.

- Pardon… tu voulais quelque chose ? Demandai-je.

- Heu… non rien de spécial, je voulais juste te dire merci mais tu étais ailleurs, me dit-elle en virant au rouge écarlate.

- De rien ! Bon, as-tu faim ? Demandai-je ayant une faim de loup.

- Heu… non merci, me répondit-elle un peu trop vite.

Elle était peut être gênée ou elle n'avait réellement pas faim.

Soit, je décrochai le téléphone et appelai la réception.

- Room service, que puis-je faire pour vous ? Me demanda une jolie voix.

- Bonsoir, je suis la chambre 57 et je souhaiterais commander.

- Aucun problème monsieur, que voulez-vous?

- Heu… avez-vous une pizza proposée dans votre menu ? Demandai-je

- Oui monsieur, nous en offrons trois sortes. Une végétarienne, une royale et une aux fruits de mer.

- Alors, je prendrais deux pizzas royales. Pouvez-vous aussi m'amener le contenu d'un mini bar s'il vous plaît ?

- Oui monsieur. Quelle formule pour le mini bar ?

- La plus grande, dis-je en sachant que j'avais besoin d'un remontant.

**Bella Pov**

Je l'écoutais commander deux pizzas et je regrettais d'avoir dit non tout à coup, car en réalité, j'avais très faim mais je n'avais rien sur moi. Il me restait à peine trois dollars.

Quand il eut fini sa commande, il m'indiqua que je pouvais prendre place dans le lit, ce que je fis. Le matelas était super, moelleux et tout. Je vis Edward s'installer sur le divan et il prit sa tête entre ses mains.

- Vous… heu, tu as mal la tête ? Demandai-je timidement

- Non, juste des trucs de famille, rien de grave. Et toi, ca va ?

- Moi ?

- Oui toi, tu vois quelqu'un d'autre dans cette chambre, me répondit-il en riant.

- Non, mais j'ai réussie à te faire rire, dis-je amusée.

Il me lança un regard bizarre puis, il partit dans la salle de bain.

- Pourrais-tu ouvrir au room service si je suis encore dans la salle de bain ? Me demanda-t-il.

- Non, tu n'auras qu'à venir ouvrir en serviette, dis-je pour l'humour.

Je le vis devenir tout blanc en réaction à ma petite réflexion.

Moi aussi je pouvais jouer à qui mettrait l'autre mal à l'aise, non mais !

Voyant sa tête, je dis pour le rassurer :

- Je plaisante, et oui je leur ouvrirai.

Je ris et lui aussi après un temps de compréhension.

- Je ne savais pas que tu étais un clown Bella, dit-il en entrant dans la salle de bain.

Quelques minutes après, j'entendis l'eau de la douche. Je sortis alors de sur le lit et pris le bouquin, dans mon sac à dos, que j'avais emmené pour lire sur un coin d'herbe du parc d'attraction. Je ris, car le coin d'herbe s'était transformé en lit dans une chambre d'hôtel.

J'ouvris mon roman d'aventure et repris ma lecture.

J'étais tellement plongée dedans que la sonnette de la chambre me fit sursauter. Je déposai mon livre, ouvert, sur le côté et sortis du lit pour aller ouvrir au room service. Quand je fus à mi chemin, je vis la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir et dévoiler un Edward complètement mouillé avec juste une serviette autour de la taille marcher vers la porte et l'ouvrir.

- Bonsoir monsieur, voici votre commande.

Je vis Edward se pousser pour laisser passer le groom qui franchi la porte avec un chariot argenté. Le type me jeta un regard et ensuite, sortit de la chambre comme il était venu.

- Bon, je vais finir de me préparer, lança Edward.

Je lui lançais un regard noir mais à peine l'avait-il vu, qu'il refermait la porte.

Bougre d'idiot !

Bella, calme-toi, calme-toi ! Me sermonnai-je.

Mais comment me calmer alors que je venais de voir un homme quasi nu, chose complètement inédite pour moi.

Je dus m'asseoir sur le bord du lit tellement je me sentais mal.

Je me pris la tête entre les mains et essayai d'enlever cette image de cette dernière… car j'étais sûre que cette image de lui allait me hanter un bon moment.

Et j'avais beau tout faire pour effacer cette chose, je le revoyais avec cette serviette blanche, son torse humide… ET MERDE…

Voilà Bella, tu as réussi ton coup, te voilà excitée et en plus, tu ne pourras même pas te satisfaire toute seule car il sera dans la même pièce que toi, me dis-je à moi-même.

Pour éviter d'aggraver mon cas, je m'enfonçai dans le lit et repris ma lecture où je m'étais arrêtée.

**Edward Pov **_(Un peu plus tôt)_

Ma tête posée contre la paroi de la douche, je ne cessais de repenser à ce fils de pute dans ma maison.

Ma femme me prenait vraiment pour un con.

Ben ouais, que faisait-il là, à cette heure si tardive à part la baiser ?

PUTAIN !

Je tapai du poing dans le carrelage et cela me fit revenir à la réalité.

Je me lavai alors en vitesse, ne voulant pas trainer dans le but de boire le plus vite possible. J'allais aussi devoir avoir une bonne conversation avec elle dès mon retour. Cette fois-ci, je ne lui pardonnerais pas si facilement même si je l'aimais, elle était la mère de ma fille tout de même. Je devais tout faire pour garder un foyer accueillant pour Carlie et surtout sans dispute de couple. Je devais penser aussi à autre chose, car Bella ne devait pas pâtir de mon humeur avec ce que nous avions vécu aujourd'hui.

Sur cette bonne idée, je sortis de la douche et enroulai une serviette autour de ma taille puis me brossai les dents.

A peine avais-je fini mon brossage, que j'entendis la sonnette de la chambre. Instinctivement, comme un con, je sortis de la salle de bain pour aller ouvrir. Ce ne fut que quand je me déplaçais pour laisser rentrer le groom que je me souvins de Bella. Je la regardai du coin de l'œil et vis qu'elle me regardait aussi.

- Bon, je vais finir de me préparer, dis-je mal à l'aise.

Avant de refermer la porte, je vis qu'elle me lança un regard noir. Je ne serais pas surpris qu'elle ne soit plus dans la chambre quand j'y retournerai...

Tant pis, j'avais d'autres problèmes plus importants qu'une inconnue.

Je me séchai et enfilai un short ainsi qu'un t-shirt car vu que j'avais gentiment offert mon sous-vêtement de nuit à Bella, je n'avais plus le choix que de mettre ces trucs.

Une fois décent, je pénétrai dans la chambre et vis qu'elle lisait. Parfait, elle n'allait pas me demander d'éteindre les lumières tout de suite. Je me dirigeai donc vers le chariot et pris une part de pizza ainsi qu'une mini bouteille de vodka. Je pris ensuite place sur le canapé et dévorai en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallut pour le dire ma part.

**OoOoOoOoO**

J'en étais à ma quatrième part et à ma troisième mini bouteille quand j'entendis Bella reposer son livre. Je regardai alors dans sa direction et vis qu'elle était debout.

- Pipi room, me dit-elle en rougissant

Je me rallongeai et repris la dégustation de mon whisky.

**Bella Pov**

Quand j'étais revenue des toilettes, j'avais presque eu envie de lui demander quand je pourrais dormir, car il ne semblait pas se rendre compte qu'avec la lumière, je ne pouvais pas fermer l'œil.

Mais non, la lampe était toujours allumée, je m'étais donc glissée sous la couette et avait tentée de m'endormir… mais impossible.

Je me décidais donc à lui demander, mal à l'aise :

- Edward… serait-il possible d'éteindre la lampe pour que je puisse dormir ?

Ben ouais, c'était sa chambre après tout, mais j'avais besoin de dormir pour reprendre la route demain matin.

- Oh, pardonne-moi Bella, je n'y pensais pas.

Je le vis se relever et éteindre les lumières. Il en alluma ensuite une petite qui était sur une tablette près du divan.

- Ca te dérange si je laisse la lampe de table ? Demanda-t-il.

- Non… non, répondis-je avec un sourire.

Je déposai ensuite ma tête sur l'oreiller et fermai les yeux.

Étrangement, je revis toute cette maudite journée en accéléré.

J'avais quand même failli mourir aujourd'hui.

Je repensais aussi aux paroles d'Edward avant d'être prise en charge par le personnel médical. Son petit mensonge m'avait fait beaucoup de bien sur le coup.

- Merci au fait, laissai-je échapper.

- De rien, mais pourquoi ? Entendis-je.

- Pour ce que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure… tu n'étais pas obligé de mentir… mais merci…

Je me laissais partir vers le sommeil, sans attendre de réponse.

**Edward**** Pov**

_- Merci au fait, entendis-je._

_- De rien, mais pourquoi ? Demandai-je._

Pourquoi me disait-elle merci ?

Pour avoir éteint les lampes, pour lui avoir proposé mon lit ou…

_- __Pour ce que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure… tu n'étais pas obligé de mentir… mais merci…, __me dit-elle en coupant mes réflexions._

J'avais menti ?

Non, je ne me rappelais pas avoir menti.

Je cherchai alors dans ma mémoire un quelconque mensonge puis tout se mit en place. La pièce était tombée comme dit le dicton.

Je tournai ma tête vers elle et vis qu'elle dormait déjà. Pensait-elle vraiment que je lui avais menti ? Tout ce que je lui avais dit était vrai, même mes réponses à ses questions.

Mais, cette fille était vraiment têtue, c'était même pour ça qu'elle était vierge de toute relation, elle ne croyait surement pas en elle. J'étais maintenant certain que des tas d'hommes autour d'elle, lui faisaient des signes aussi grands que le Mont Rushmore mais elle, elle ne voyait rien.

Pris d'une soudaine pulsion, je me levai en silence et me posai près d'elle, accroupi. Je vis qu'elle avait les yeux fermés et qu'elle ne m'avait surement pas entendu.

J'avançai donc mon visage et déposai ma bouche sur la sienne. J'étais sûr que même si je lui répétais que je n'avais pas menti, elle ne m'aurait pas crue.

Ne voulant pas échanger un roulage de pelle, je quittai sa bouche après un chaste de baiser de quelques secondes. Une fois séparé d'elle, je pouvais voir qu'elle me regardait avec les yeux écarquillés.

- Pardonne-moi Bella, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, dis-je en réalisant que je l'avais embrassée.

Je me relevai aussi vite que je le pus et partis me rallonger sur le divan. Une fois installé, je me pinçai l'arrête du nez tellement j'étais sur les nerfs. Je venais d'embrasser cette pauvre femme comme un con, sans lui demander la permission et en plus, si je la croyais, cela avait été son premier baiser.

Putain.

**Bella Pov**

Il venait de m'embrasser !

Je venais de me faire embrasser !

Bon certes, le baiser avait été on ne peut plus chaste mais quand même.

Quand j'avais senti ses lèvres contre les miennes, je n'avais pu m'empêcher d'ouvrir les yeux tellement j'avais été choquée. Ce mec était beau à en tomber par terre et il m'avait embrassée moi, Bella, la jeune femme insignifiante et banale.

Je le vis se relever après m'avoir présenté ses excuses et repartir se rallonger sur le divan. Je ne pus que me vider les poumons de tout l'air qu'ils contenaient. Je pris ensuite une grande respiration et murmurai:

- Ne t'excuse pas.

Je le vis se tourner vers moi et enlever sa main de son nez. Nos regards ne se quittèrent plus et je ne sus pas par quelle force, mais je me redressai sur les genoux et m'avançai au bord du lit. Il ne resta pas immobile non plus. Je le vis se redresser et s'asseoir sans me quitter du regard.

Bizarrement, ma respiration était très rapide et mon cœur battait la chamade.

Nous restâmes comme ça, à nous regarder sans rien dire et je mourais d'envie de sentir de nouveau sa bouche contre la mienne… mais j'étais trop froussarde pour faire le premier pas. En même temps, s'il regrettait son geste, il ne serait pas là, devant moi à me regarder avec cette petite ride au milieu du front.

**Edward Pov**

Que faire ?

Mon cerveau se battait contre deux choses : repartir à l'assaut de ses lèvres et aller aussi loin qu'elle le veuille ou bien en terminer là par respect pour ma femme et pour Bella. Car oui, quand je l'avais vu se redresser, l'image de nos deux corps nus entremêlés s'était imposée à moi mais pas pour les bonnes raisons. Je voulais tout simplement tromper ma femme comme elle l'avait fait et lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. Toutes les cartes étaient réunies, une inconnue que je ne reverrais jamais, une chambre d'hôtel et l'alcool que j'avais dans le sang pour m'enlever ma conscience qui elle, m'aurait crié de fuir cette chambre à l'instant.

- Edward, entendis-je.

Je revins sur terre et dis comme un con, en la fixant :

- Bella ?

Que faire ?

Après une minute de réflexion intense, je décidais d'être franc avec elle et voir s'elle était ok.

- Bella, redis-je.

- Oui, dit-elle.

- Heu… pour être franc, je viens d'apprendre que ma femme me trompe et… et…

Je m'interrompis car je me rendis compte que cette femme ne méritait pas d'être utilisée.

- Oublie Bella, j'ai trop bu.

Elle ne dit rien, se leva et vint se mettre à genoux devant moi

- Tu voudrais tromper ta femme avec moi ? Me demanda-t-elle.

Autant être franc avec elle, alors je hochai la tête à la positive. Elle ferma les yeux et me demanda :

- Tu vas être doux ?

- Le plus doux du monde, répondis-je aussi dans un murmure.

- Allons-nous nous revoir par la suite ?

- Je ne préfère pas, dis-je toujours en me disant que la vérité devait être dite

- As-tu des préservatifs ?

Cette question me fit sourire mais mon sourire s'effaça vite en me rendant compte que non.

- Heu, malheureusement non.

J'étais dégouté que cette chance de rendre la pareille à ma femme soit détruite par manque de capote.

- Penses-tu avoir le sida ou autre ?

La réponse était toute trouvée : non. Ma femme ne supportait pas la pilule alors j'utilisais toujours des préservatifs, ne voulant, aucun de nous deux, un autre enfant.

- Non, j'en suis quasiment sûr et certain.

Elle se releva à ma réponse et retourna s'assoir sur le bord du lit. Nos regards étaient de nouveau liés et je ne pus dire combien de temps ils l'avaient été.

- Je suis vierge. J'ai peur mais j'accepte, me dit-elle en fermant les yeux de nouveau. Je prends aussi la pilule, donc…

Je pris le temps d'enregistrer ses paroles et quand ce fut fait, je me relevai et allai devant elle. Elle n'avait toujours pas ouvert les yeux alors je me posai genoux à terre pour lui faire face.

**Bella Pov**

Je voulais garder les yeux fermés pour ne pas le voir approcher, mais en même temps, je voulais les ouvrir pour enregistrer cette nuit qui ferait de moi une vraie femme. Je sentis tout à coup des doigts sur ma joue et cela m'envoya une vague de frisson dans tout le corps.

- Si tu changes d'avis en cours de route, dis-le moi et j'arrêterai, me glissa-t-il à l'oreille.

Je ne l'avais même pas senti à cet endroit.

Ne voulant pas parler de peur de ne pas pouvoir sortir un son tellement j'étais anxieuse sur ce qui allait suivre, je hochai la tête pour lui signifier ma réponse. Il déposa sa bouche dans mon cou et y laissa des tas de petits baisers très doux. Je pouvais aussi sentir son souffle sur ma peau et cela me fit ressentir des sensations qui m'étaient encore inconnues jusqu'ici.

Ses doigts, qui étaient encore sur ma joue, partirent s'aventurer sur ma nuque.

- Cela te dérange-t-il si je t'embrasse, entendis-je.

**Edward Pov**

Le fait qu'elle veuille bien coucher avec moi ne voulait pas dire que je pouvais l'embrasser. C'était peut-être trop personnel pour elle où alors, elle préférerait ne pas m'embrasser pour pouvoir un jour vivre ce moment avec quelqu'un qui l'aimerait.

Je devais savoir, car moi, j'aimais beaucoup embrasser pendant l'acte.

- Non, répondit-elle.

Je ne pus réfréner mon sourire et guidai ma bouche vers la sienne en laissant derrière moi une trainée de baiser. Quand mes lèvres touchèrent les siennes, je pus entendre un petit gémissement s'échapper de sa bouche. Sachant où cela allait nous mener, je caressais sa lèvre supérieure de ma langue pour avoir accès à plus.

Au moment où elle ouvrit enfin sa bouche, je fis passer mes deux mains sur sa nuque pour souder nos visages. Ma langue partit ensuite à la découverte de la sienne dont je pouvais sentir les tremblements. Je devais me rappeler que c'était sa première fois en tout point et y aller doucement.

Je commençais une timide caresse qui devint rapidement plus brusque, mais cela ne venait pas de moi… mais bien d'elle.

**Bella Pov**

Quand je sentis sa langue contre la mienne, j'eus une appréhension car je n'avais jamais embrassé de ma vie et j'avais peur qu'il ne se moque de moi mais, il n'en fit rien. Il me laissa même le temps de prendre mes marques en venant caresser ma langue doucement.

Mais au lieu de le laisser faire, le sang qui monta d'un coup au cerveau me poussa à accélérer mes mouvements de langue et bientôt, les siens suivirent les miens. D'un baiser doux et lent, nous étions en train de nous embrasser comme des sauvages. Il pencha même la tête pour approfondir encore plus notre échange mais je dus me séparer de lui pour reprendre de l'air qui venait à me manquer.

Edward me laissa faire et colla son front au mien.

- Tu te débrouilles plutôt bien, murmura-t-il.

- J'ai un bon professeur, rétorquai-je.

Puis, un malaise s'immisça entre nous et je baissai la tête de honte.

Qu'étais-je en train de faire ?

J'allais offrir ma virginité à un inconnu qui ne m'aimait même pas.

Je devais stopper les choses avant qu'elles ne deviennent hors de contrôle.

- Edward, dis-je avec un sérieux étonnant.

- Y'a pas de problème Bella, bonne nuit.

Il se leva et retourna sur le divan. Comment avait-il su ce que j'allais dire ?

Je secouai ma tête et décidai de laisser tomber car il allait certainement me dire la même chose, qu'il n'y avait pas de problème.

Je me remis sous la couette dans l'espoir de pouvoir dormir après ce que je venais de vivre dans cette chambre d'hôtel.

**Edward Pov**

Je pouvais entendre à présent que Bella dormait à point fermé. Dire que je n'étais pas déçu de son changement de direction tout à l'heure serait un mensonge mais je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir. Malheureusement, mon érection me rappelait que j'avais été à deux doigts de lui faire l'amour car c'est ce que j'aurais fait, elle ne méritait pas d'être baisée, non.

- Hum… encore.

Je tournais ma tête vers le lit pour voir ce qu'il se passait

- Oui… encore… hum.

Elle commença à bouger sous la couette et franchement je ne voulais pas savoir à quoi elle rêvait.

- Prend-moi… humm… oui….

J'étais certains que mes yeux sortaient de leurs orbites, putain, elle rêvait de cul.

- Oui… Jacob… han…. haaannnnn…

Jacob ?

Putain !

Certes je ne la connaissais pas, mais quand même, nous avions failli passer à l'acte et elle rêvait d'un autre mec que moi ! Je me sentais légèrement blessé là.

Je la voyais donner des coups de bassin sous la couette et si elle n'arrêtait pas immédiatement, j'allais la violer ici même.

Je me levais donc et m'approchais d'elle.

- Hum… oui… ohhhh oui… là… juste là.

- Bella, dis-je en la secouant.

- Hum, marmonna-t-elle.

- Bella, réveille-toi s'il te plaît.

Oui, car sinon, je te baise comme un animal, voulus-je ajouter.

- Hum… putain j'suis où, dit-elle en ouvrant les yeux.

Je ris et lui dis :

- A Hawaï chérie et nous somme en lune de miel

- Ah bon, dit-elle encore endormie.

- Non, mais si tu rêves encore de cul, je ne réponds plus de rien, dis-je froidement en repartant vers le divan.

**Bella Pov**

Dire que je voulais me mettre dans un trou de souris serait encore loin de la vérité.

- J'n'ai pas fait ça, dis-je gênée_._

- Si, tu gémissais et bougeais des hanches Bella, maintenant s'il te plaît rendors-toi car sinon, je ne réponds plus de mon corps.

Il s'allongea ensuite et je pus entendre un soupir. Le pauvre, je lui avais fait croire qu'on allait coucher ensemble, puis, j'avais changé d'avis et maintenant, je l'avais excité par mon rêve qui d'après mes souvenirs avait encore comme acteur principal le serveur sur lequel je fantasmais depuis deux ans. En plus, je pouvais très nettement sentir que j'étais excité comme une folle dû à mon rêve qui avait été stoppé en plein moment suprême. Et je ne voulais décemment pas me toucher ici, dans ce lit, avec lui à quelques mètres.

- Edward, l'appelai-je en me redressant.

- Quoi Bella ? Répondit-il sèchement.

- Non rien, laisse tomber, dis-je en me levant et partant vers la salle de bain.

Une fois dans cette dernière, j'enlevai mon t-shirt et le short. Une fois fait, je pris la serviette pour la rapprocher de la cabine en prévision de la douche froide que je voulais prendre afin de calmer mes hormones. Mais je ne désirais pas non plus me les geler en sortant de la douche.

Une fois le bout de tissu déposé sur le crochet près de la porte de ladite douche, j'enlevai le dernier vêtement et me retrouvai nue. J'ouvris la porte de la cabine et allumai l'eau pour ensuite la régler sur froide. J'étais restée à l'extérieur car même si je savais que j'allais prendre cette maudite douche froide, je voulais la retarder au maximum.

Quelques secondes plus tard, je levai une jambe pour me placer sous le jet d'eau quand…

**Edward Pov **_(Un peu plus tôt)_

Je l'avais vue partir dans la salle de bain.

Certes, j'avoue que j'aurais pu être moins froid avec elle mais j'étais un homme après tout, et ce qu'elle m'avait fait ressentir ce soir était très dur à contenir. Je me demandais ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire dans la salle de bain à cette heure quand j'entendis l'eau couler.

Ah !

Je compris alors qu'elle voulait prendre une douche froide certainement à cause de son rêve. Ce serait bête quand même de faire ça vu que j'étais disposé à régler son problème, qui par la même occasion réglerait le mien.

Ni une, ni deux, je me débarrassai de mes vêtements pour me mettre nu et me dirigeai ensuite vers la salle de bain en priant devant la porte qu'elle ne l'ait pas verrouillée. Par bonheur, elle ne l'était pas, je la poussai donc délicatement pour ne pas me faire entendre.

C'est là que je la vis, dos à moi, complètement nue et je pouvais dire que mon sexe se durcit encore plus à cette vision. Elle était magnifique sans parler de cette chute de rein que je voudrais avoir sous les yeux en la prenant par derrière…

J'étais sûr que je devais baver sous cette vue des plus envoutante.

J'avançai vers elle et au moment où elle leva sa jambe, je posais mon torse et par la même occasion, mon sexe contre elle. Je pus sentir un mouvement de surprise mais pas de cri ni d'objection. Je fis passer mes mains devant elle pour partir à la conquête de sa poitrine, qui je devais dire était ferme et bien en chaire.

A peine mes caresses furent commencées, qu'elle gémissait déjà. Je fis donc glisser une de mes mains vers le bas pour aller cajoler son sexe. En chemin, je pus observer par mon toucher que sa peau était une des plus douces que je n'avais jamais touchée… sans oublier cette chaleur que sa peau dégageait.

Quand ma main arriva enfin à son but, je m'appliquai à masser son clitoris avec le pouce. Je ne pus aussi m'empêcher de partir à la conquête de son épaule avec ma bouche ou plutôt ma langue. Je sentis après quelques minutes ses mains s'emparer de mes hanches et me presser encore plus contre elle. Prenant son geste pour une invitation à aller plus loin, je me baissai et passai un bras sous ses genoux pour la prendre comme une mariée et l'amenai ensuite sur le lit.

En chemin, elle ne prononça aucun mot et j'en fis de même. Une fois déposée sur le matelas, je me positionnai sur elle, la regardai droit dans les yeux et demandai en espérant que la réponse serait « oui » :

- Es-tu sûr de vouloir continuer ?

- Oui… mais serait-il possible d'éteindre la lampe ?

Je déposai un baiser rapide sur sa bouche et partis éteindre la lampe qui se trouvait sur la petite tablette près du canapé. Une fois fait, je me retrouvai dans le noir total et je priai de toutes mes forces pour ne pas m'étaler à terre. J'avançai petit à petit jusqu'à butter contre le pied du lit. J'y déposai alors mes genoux un à un et me dirigeai ensuite vers elle, quand je la sentis contre moi. Elle était selon toute vraisemblance dans la même position.

- Évitons de parler s'il te plaît, dit-elle.

Je pus sentir au souffle qui frappait mon visage qu'elle était vraiment proche de moi. Je levai la main et deux secondes après, elle était posée sur son sein auquel j'infligeai de douces tortures. Je déviai ensuite un peu et allai m'occuper de ses tétons. Je me rapprochai aussi un peu plus d'elle afin que nos corps soient soudés. Mon sexe frotta contre elle. Je bougeais alors légèrement du bassin de droite à gauche pour créer une friction qui fut grisante.

Vu qu'elle ne désirait pas parler, je décidai de passer à l'action car mon petit soldat n'en pouvait plus de cette attente.

Je la poussai donc pour l'allonger sur le dos et je partis ensuite à la découverte de son corps avec ma bouche. Je n'avais pas eu d'autre partenaire depuis mon mariage et j'avais envie de la dévorer. Je commençai alors par sa mâchoire ainsi que sa bouche, pour ensuite glisser dans sur son cou où je pus sentir les battements de plus en plus rapide de son cœur. Je sentis aussi ses mains qui parcouraient mes cheveux et même si elle ne le savait pas, elle venait de découvrir mon petit bonheur, car j'adorais littéralement sentir pendant l'acte des doigts me maltraiter les cheveux.

Je ne pus alors empêcher un sourire de se dessiner sur mes lèvres tout en m'aventurant sur sa clavicule. Mes mains, elles, s'étaient déplacées sur ses hanches que je pressais avec un peu plus de force.

Pensant, après quelques minutes, que j'avais assez donné d'attention au haut de son corps, je descendis ma bouche pour aller emprisonner son téton et me mis à le suçoter avec adoration. Ce dernier était complètement dressé pour mon plus grand plaisir. Bella, elle, gémissait de plus en plus et commençait à bouger sous moi. Je pris donc la décision de lui faire une petite minette pour que cette nuit soit la plus inoubliable possible.

Je m'abaissai un peu pour atteindre mon but. Je sortis ensuite ma langue et léchai son sexe déjà très humide. Bella poussa un cri qui je supposais été dû au plaisir qu'elle ressentait. Je me mis à jouer avec son clitoris avec plus d'ardeur, puis lapai de ma langue son jus. Mes doigts, qui eux se faisaient un plaisir de rentrer en elle, le firent plus vite. Vu qu'elle était déjà bien mouillée, je la pénétrai ensuite de deux doigts en faisant de rapides mouvements de va-et-vient. Je pouvais sentir son liquide autour d'eux et quand je la sentis trembler sous mes doigts, je les en sortais et la pénétrai de ma langue pour la boire.

Elle avait un goût sucré fantastique pour mes papilles gustatives. Je la lapai avec frénésie car plus vite je la buvais, plus vite je pourrais être en elle de nouveau.

Quand il ne resta plus rien à boire, je lui embrassai ses lèvres intimes et son petit clito pour ensuite remonter avec une myriade de baiser vers sa bouche.

Je ne pus faire sans repartir, au passage, à l'assaut de ces mamelons qui ne demandaient que ça. Je suçai, mordillai et léchai sans vergogne ses petites pointes rosies et certainement rouges dû à mes cajoleries buccales.

Je remontai ensuite avec ma bouche, en laissant une trainée de baiser, vers la sienne que je pris avec une ardeur démesurée. Nos langues se mêlèrent dans un ballet assez bestial et je lui empoignai la cuisse pour la ramener plus haut.

Quand cette dernière fut placée, elle releva d'elle-même l'autre et dans un mouvement rapide et sec, je fis pénétrer entièrement mon membre. Autant limiter la douleur en un seul coup de reins. Elle poussa un cri de douleur que j'étouffais par un baiser soutenu, elle planta ensuite ses ongles dans le bas de mon dos. Je laissai un petit cri de douleur s'échapper de ma gorge. Après lui avoir laissé le temps de s'adapter à moi, je commençai un léger mouvement.

Je montais et descendais en elle et petit à petit, le plaisir qui me submergea me fit perdre la tête. Je plaçais ma tête contre son cou que je suçais et mordillais tout en lui inculquant des pénétrations de plus en plus rapides et profondes. Je pouvais sentir nos deux corps se couvrir de sueur tellement c'était intense.

Foi d'Edward Cullen, Bella était le meilleur coup de ma vie.

Elle était serrée et chaude autour de mon sexe, que je ne pus m'empêcher à cette constatation de sortir complément d'elle et de la pénétrer d'un coup de rein profond qui nous fit crier tous les deux de plaisir. Je recommençai alors trois à quatre fois avant de placer ses jambes sur mes épaules et de la pénétrer encore plus vite.

Je fermai les yeux sous le bonheur que me procuraient les mouvements de bassins. Bella venait aussi vers moi et quelquefois, des décharges électriques se faisaient sentir sur mon sexe. Je pouvais dire aussi que ma partenaire était une tigresse car mon dos devait être à présent entièrement rempli de ses coups d'ongles. Mais si au début j'avais eu mal, maintenant à chaque coup, je grognais de plaisir.

Je pouvais sentir aussi qu'elle se resserrait de plus en plus contre ma longueur, j'accélérais donc encore plus la cadence de mes pénétrations, en serrant les mâchoires pour éviter de jouir tout de suite. Je voulais qu'elle prenne aussi du plaisir même si c'était rare la première fois.

Sachant que le moment était proche, je passai la main entre nos corps moite et avec une petite difficulté face à notre position, je me mis à cajoler son clitoris avec énergie.

Nous finîmes par atteindre le nirvana ensemble après une dizaine de coups de reins profonds qui allèrent directement frapper son point G. Je me vidai en elle et sentis son jus m'inonder. Je me laissai ensuite retomber sans peser de tout mon poids sur elle. Je lui embrassai le cou et la clavicule en essayant de reprendre mes esprits et ma respiration qui était terriblement saccadée.

J'étais à bout de force tellement j'avais tout donné.

Quand ma respiration eut repris un rythme normal, je sortis mon sexe de son intimité et me laissai tomber sur le dos. Je ne savais pas si la partie de jambes en l'air que je venais de vivre avait été aussi intense parce que je trompais ma femme, si cela était le fait de coucher avec une nouvelle partenaire ou bien si c'était parce que c'était elle et personne d'autre.

- Merci… c'était merveilleux, me dit-elle dans un souffle.

- Merci à toi, tu es le meilleur coup de ma putain de vie, dis-je encore englobé dans mon orgasme démentiel.

- Serait-ce trop…

Je la coupai et la ramenai sur mon torse. Elle avait bien le droit à un peu de tendresse et même si je n'éprouvais pas d'amour pour elle je la respectais et puis elle venait de m'offrir sa vertu.

Je déposai un baiser sur sa tempe et lui dis au creux de l'oreille :

- Fais de beau rêve ma belle…

- Toi aussi Edward, toi aussi, me dit-elle en baillant.

Je ris et la pressai un peu plus contre moi.

Quelques minutes à peine étaient passées, que je pus entendre à sa respiration qu'elle dormait. Je ne pus m'empêcher une fois de plus de parcourir son corps de mes doigts. Ce dernier pressé ainsi contre le mien me procurait un bien être totalement inédit. Cela me rendit heureux. Pourtant je ne devais pas l'être, car si on résumait la situation, j'étais nu, dans un lit, avec une femme, qui n'était pas la mienne. D'ailleurs, j'étais marié et père de famille.

Sans oublier que Bella était tout aussi nue… _normal après avoir vécu le plus intense des plaisirs charnels._

Sur ces pensées contradictoires, je me laissai emporter par le sommeil.

**Bella Pov**

Je me réveillai doucement avec les rayons du soleil qui réchauffaient ma peau. J'ouvris les yeux pour me rendre compte que je n'avais pas rêvé. Cette nuit, j'avais réellement fait l'amour avec lui, Edward.

Je m'extirpai en douceur de ses bras qui ne m'avaient pas quitté cette nuit, afin me glisser dans la salle de bain et enfilai le plus silencieusement possible mes habits. Je voulais quitter le plus vite possible cette chambre. Notre moment à deux hier soir avait été magique et je ne voulais pas gâcher cette magie avec les remords qu'il allait avoir certainement à son réveil.

Une fois habillé, je revins dans la chambre, pris un petit bout de page de mon livre et y écris :

« _Merci pour cette nuit merveilleuse bel inconnu, je n'ai aucun remord alors soit tranquille. J'espère que ton soucis familial s'arrangera et sache que tu as tenu ta promesse, merci d'avoir était doux. Amicalement, Bella_ »

Je le déposai ensuite sur mon oreiller qui ne m'avait pas accueillie cette nuit, fis un dernier baiser sur sa bouche puis quittai enfin cette chambre que je n'oublierais certainement jamais.

**OoOoOoOoO**

J'étais désormais dans le taxi qui m'amenait à ma voiture et je ne cessais de repenser à tous ses baisers, toutes ses caresses qui m'avaient enflammée comme jamais.

Je m'étais sentie désirée et désirable.

C'était décidé, de retour chez moi, j'irai prendre un verre au bar où travaillait Jacob et je lui adresserai enfin la parole. Je devais prendre ma vie en mains et grâce à Edward, j'en avais à présent le courage.

* * *

**Voilà, ici ce clôture cette deuxième partie. **

_Elle fait 21 pages et 6.600 mots._

**Logiquement, cette histoire s'arrêtait ici mais au moment de la publier, j'avais sous entendue qu'une suite serait écrite. Mais elle ne l'a jamais été car je n'étais plus du tout emballée par le couple « **_Edward/Bella_** ».**

**Cependant, en l'adaptant à un couple d'homme, mais aussi à l'univers Harry Potter, j'ai eu l'envie d'écrire cette suite.**

**Bien entendu, le scénario est fait de telle sorte, encore heureux, de pouvoir le transposer aux trois couples écrits avec cette histoire « **_Edward/Bella_** », « **_Draco/Harry_** » et « **_Jasper/Edward_** ». Et bizarrement, l'idée n'a pas changée de ma toute première idée de suite. Quoi de mieux ?**

**Je vais l'écrire le plus rapidement car je pense avoir fait assez patienter ceux qui attendent une suite depuis octobre 2009.**

**Sinon, je veux que vous le sachiez, **_IL EST CONSEILLE DE NE PAS AVOIR DE RAPPORT SEXUEL SANS PRESERVATIF ! ET LA PILULE N'EST PAS UNE BRARRIERE CONTRE LE SIDA. DONC, EDWARD ET BELLA NE SONT PAS ICI UN EXEMPLE A SUIVRE_**.**

**Après cette touche de sécurité, je ne peux que vous dire que j'ai hâte d'avoir votre avis et que je me ferais une joie d'y répondre.**

**Pour les anonymes qui souhaites une réponse, le site FF. net n'autorisant pas les réponses par le biais des chapitres ****_Cela n'empêche pas certains auteurs de le faire, mais je ne prends pas le risque de voir mon compte supprimer_****, je vous encourage à me laisser votre adresse mail (**_avec espace comme ceci : adresse . 12 Hotmail . fr_**) ou alors, vous pouvez passer par Facebook ou mon mail direct **_(Liens dans mon profil)._

**Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui auront lu jusqu'ici et vous donne rendez-vous dans pas trop longtemps. La suite ou plutôt les suites, seront publiées sur le même fichier avec comme titre « **_Suite 1, Suite 2_** ». Je place quand même cette histoire en complète le temps que les suites arrivent, vu que cette histoire peut se terminer comme ça. Je remettrais le statut **_en cours_**, à la prochaine update.**

**(^-^)**

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy**

* * *

**Information de dernière minute :** La suite 1/x vient d'être bouclée i peine deux heures. La suite 2/x est déjà entamée. Donc, petit probléme, si suite vous désirez, comment dois-je les publier ? Au fur et à mesure de mon écriture, sachant qu'il y a probabilité pour que vous deviez patienter quelques mois _(cette fanfiction n'étant pas ma priorité)_ ou quand toute la suite sera écrite ? Bref, votre avis serait le bienvenu.


End file.
